Summer Magic (that Aomine could've done without)
by The Dwelling Darkness
Summary: BodySwap!AU Aomine's finally got a date with Kagami, just the two of them. It'll be perfect – enjoying the summer festival, catching goldfish, watching fireworks… Yeah, it would've been just that, if Midorima hadn't tried to "help" and Momoi had been banned from cooking. Now, it's Kagami and everyone else – in Aomine's body. Without Kagami's knowledge. But it'll wear off...right?


**'Tis here. The one shot inspired by the prompt by dear reader magnificentcrownnerd on tumblr! I don't think this is how you envisioned it happening (it's kinda completely different actually but the body swap is there!), but I sincerely hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ;) This is based in their second year – probably.**

 **Warnings for light swearing and bucket loads of sap and corniness.**

 **Thou hath been warned.**

* * *

 _Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

" _Hello?_ "

"…I did it, Satsuki. I asked him out," he let out a breath, but couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips. "And he said yes."

Aomine wished he hadn't told her. He wished he had earplugs. He wished time would run faster, so it would be six in the evening and he could go meet his… _boyfriend_ …and they would be able to enjoy each other's company, having fun while they explored the last day of the Summer Festival, ate snacks, fished for goldfish, won prizes, had dinner…maybe Aomine could win and get Kagami a soft toy…it would piss him off but it would be _so worth it_ …

"Aominecchi, are you daydreaming about your boyfriend?"

Aomine could feel a vein about to burst.

"I don't know why I'm here, but since I already am, I might as well tell you. Aomine, Oha Asa said Virgos have the worst luck today. Your unlucky sign is red. This is not a good day to go on a date-"

"Come on, Midorima, this is a day for celebration. Someone like Aomine got himself into a relationship, and he is very lucky it was someone like Kagami. The least we can do is help him and be supportive of his choices."

"Akashi-kun is right. Aomine-kun is going to need all the help he can get."

Aomine raked a hand through his hair. "Satsuki, when you called me over to 'help me get ready', I wasn't expecting… _this_ ," he flapped his hand at the multi-coloured circle lounging on couches in Momoi's house.

Momoi giggled. "Of course I had to call everyone! This is great news. My Dai-chan is growing up," she mock sniffled. "I'm gonna go make some hot chocolate to celebrate!" She ran into the kitchen before Aomine could complain. He groaned, trying to ignore his ex-teammates.

"Aominecchi, if it's the fireworks you want to see, there's this really good view from behind the nearby shrine," Kise insisted. "And it's pretty secluded…" he waggled his eyebrows.

Aomine perked up. "Oh?"

"Aomine," Midorima pushed his glasses up with a finger while his other hand gripped a plastic goat. "On the way here, I came across a stall near the shrine that was selling health remedies, and I asked the woman to give me one to increase your luck today. She sold me one that would allow you to 'enjoy many experiences'. I recommend you take it."

Aomine chuckled, rolling his eyes. When he saw Midorima's serious expression, his face dropped. "Wait, you're serious?"

Midorima's eyebrows twitched. "Do I look like I'm joking?" he muttered as Momoi came back with a tray full of steaming mugs.

Aomine took one as she passed the tray around. _Even Satsuki can't go wrong with hot chocolate_ , he thought as he took a sip. _Hmm, it's pretty good_. "Anyway," he said as they quietly enjoyed the rich drink. "' _Enjoy many experiences'_ sounds really weird."

Kuroko hummed into his mug. "It _is_ a big vague."

Midorima sipped his slowly. "Well, she looked like she knew what was doing, with all those herbs and alembics."

"This is good," was Murasakibara's opinion on the matter as he gulped his drink.

"Midorima, don't buy strange things from strange people," Akashi advised. "This hot chocolate is delicious, Momoi-san," he added with a smile.

"Yeah," Kise blew on the hot liquid before gulping some down. "You never know what's in it."

Midorima huffed. "Well, it's brown liquid in a clear bottle. I left it on the kitchen counter, if you wish to take it"

Satsuki froze just as she reached for her own mug. She pulled her hand back, her face slack. "Uh. Well I'm glad I didn't drink it," she chuckled nervously. "Umm…"

Every head slowly turned towards her.

" _Umm_?" Aomine repeated. Before he could ask her to clarify, his vision started swimming. He put the glass down and grabbed his head, moaning.

People were saying something…he couldn't…was that Kise on the floor…?

 _Oh…fuck_.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Momoi's voice drifted into his ears. Aomine groaned, blinking his eyes open to see a pair of pink pupils _very close_ to his face.

"I'm so sorry, I thought it was chocolate flavouring or something! It smelt like it!" she was wringing her hands, biting her lip nervously.

Aomine sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "Fuck, Satsuki, watch what you put in your shit." Strange. His voice sounded weird.

Momoi's mouth had dropped open, and her cheeks were quickly filling with colour. "S-s-s…" she stuttered. "Tetsu-kun called me Satsuki!"

"Tetsu…?" Aomine blinked, looking around the room in growing horror. Everyone was slowly regaining consciousness, Midorima's glasses askew and Kise's hair ruffled. But that wasn't what attracted his attention.

There, sitting on the couch at staring at him, was himself.

He screamed – a very manly scream – just as his doppelganger glared at him, then down at his body. " _WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

"Aomine-kun?" the other Aomine muttered, eyes wide. "I…I'm in Aomine-kun's body?"

 _Fuck fuck fuck_. Aomine stared down at his own pale hands, too pale. "No. Oh no, no no no."

Everyone was staring at them. Midorima swirled the liquid in his mug and sniffed it. "Well, this is…unexpected." He turned to Aomine. "Kuroko, wait no. Aomine?"

Aomine nodded.

Akashi raised a brow. "So, Aomine and Kuroko have switched bodies? _That's_ what the lady meant by 'many experiences', I'm assuming."

Kise looked down at himself. "I feel fine though. Maybe they had a higher concentration?"

"I don't fucking care about concentrations!" Aomine growled. Everyone, including himself, winced at the profanities that were uncommon with Kuroko's voice. "Just…I have a date with Kagami in less than an hour. I have to get back into my body!"

"We don't know how long this will last, Aomine-kun," Kuroko – in Aomine's body – said quietly. "For now, why don't we call Kagami-kun and tell him what happened?"

"NO!" Aomine yelled. "No! Today is the last day of the summer festival, and he was really looking forward to seeing the fireworks. He hasn't been to one since he came back from America, so I don't want to cancel," he fretted. "This will wear off in an hour or so, right Midorima?"

Midorima shrugged before getting jabbed in the side by Kise. "Well, maybe. We'll have to wait and see. Since it was diluted, it shouldn't last long," he adjusted his glasses. "I don't see the harm in trying to wait it out."

Aomine let out a sigh. "Okay," he got up and got a bit dizzy. The short height was very unsettling. _How can Tetsu even reach anything like this?!_ He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Tetsu, you gotta act like me, at least until we switch back."

Kuroko looked troubled. Well, it was Aomine's face, but _it_ looked troubled. Then he shrugged. "Okay, a date with Kagami-kun doesn't sound bad at all."

Aomine scowled. "Hey! He's _my_ date! You're just acting!"

"Please don't make expressions like that with my face."

Aomine folded his arms. "Listen, just act like me. And don't worry, I'm gonna be following you."

"We all will!" Kise draped an arm around Aomine's shoulders. "Right, Kurokocchi…uh, I mean, Aominecchi?"

"You? No thanks. I think I'm enough."

Murasakibara frowned. "I have other plans with Muro-chin. We're going to the festival to try the food, so I can't."

"The rest of us will go then. We have to help Kuroko, so tagging along won't hurt," Akashi agreed, ignoring Aomine's protests. "And remember, Murasakibara, we don't know the effects of that concoction. Be mindful."

"I guess since this is partly my fault, I shall also help," Midorima sniffed as Murasakibara waved at Akashi words, stuffing his mouth with Nerunerune candy from a packet that Aomine swore wasn't there a minute ago.

Momoi nodded. "I'll go too!"

 _This is such a bad idea. But it'll be over soon_. Aomine sighed, knowing they weren't going to listen to him. "Fine. But we gotta be careful. He can't find out, got it?" his light blue eyes flashed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Aomine!"

Kuroko slurped his vanilla milkshake, staring out the window of his Maji Burger seat. The others were seated on a park bench outside. He could see them from here, if he looked hard enough. But this situation was very…weird. _No wonder the hot chocolate tasted so good. It was poisoned. At least Momoi-san's intentions were pure_. _And it feels good to be a bit taller for once._

"Aomine!" A hand snapped its fingers in front of his face and he jumped. He looked up to see Kagami holding a tray of burgers, eyebrow raised. "You deaf?"

Kuroko felt confused. He hadn't heard his name-oh wait. _That's right. I'm Aomine-kun_.

"Ah, sorry, Kagami-kun…uh, Kagami," he responded, leaning back and trying to appear casual. "I was just thinking about things."

"You? Thinking? Don't overdo it," Kagami chuckled. Kuroko snorted, because yes, Aomine wasn't very smart. Kagami shot him another weird look. "You found that funny?"

Kuroko mentally slapped himself. Of course Aomine would take offence. He tried scowling. That at least felt natural with this face. "I'm trying not to be insulted by anything and everything."

Kagami seemed surprised, but his lips pulled up in a smile. "That's pretty mature of you." He pointed at the shake. "You're not hungry?"

Kuroko thought that he wouldn't be very hungry, and had started off with his usual vanilla shake, but seeing Kagami's burgers made his stomach feel strange. Hungry. _Really hungry_. He'd never felt like this before. He guessed it must've been because it was close to dinner time. Kagami was eating quite a bit too, and the two lights were very alike in that sense. Was this why Aomine took so many burgers?

"I am, please wait while I order some," he replied, standing up.

Kagami's eyebrows scrunched at the polite words, and lack of burger grabbing. He shrugged it off, thinking it was nerves. He was pretty nervous too. This was their first _date_. Like _date_ date. He'd been shocked when Aomine asked him out, not believing what he was hearing, but Aomine had plainly asked him to be his boyfriend. Then asked him to go to the summer festival with him. Kagami couldn't refuse, and he didn't want to. He'd always wanted to see Japanese fireworks, something he'd missed for years. He'd also wanted to become more than friends, when it came to Aomine. He was happy it finally happened.

And so he obliviously ate his burgers, enjoying light conversation with Aomine when he returned, despite the strange change of speaking style.

* * *

Aomine peered under the cap, glaring daggers at Kuroko's – no, _his_ – head. Kuroko's speaking style was too different, and what was he doing sprawled on the chair like that?! He didn't do that!

"Kagamin's laughing!" Momoi gasped beside him. "No surprise. Tetsu's charm works on everyone."

Aomine felt the cold burn of jealousy in the bit of his stomach as he saw Kagami laughing. _He_ wanted to make Kagami laugh, dammit.

"They seem to be having fun," Akashi said. "They look so happy."

"He better not fall for Kagami," Aomine grumbled.

Momoi looked at him, shocked. "Absolutely not!"

"Shhh! They're coming out," Midorima hissed, forcing the others to duck their heads down.

Kuroko and Kagami stumbled out, Kuroko with his hand on his stomach and Kagami laughing loudly beside him. "I can't believe you ate too much," the redhead snickered.

"I did not know how to estimate my appetite, so I kept eating," Kuroko explained, staring at his stomach like it was one of the mysteries of the universe.

Kagami couldn't stop sniggering. "Come on, if we walk to the festival, maybe it'll let the food go down a bit. Then we can buy more from the stalls."

Kuroko's face was expressionless at the mention of food. "Kagami-kun, please don't mention eating or I will throw up. But yes, a walk sounds nice."

" _Kun_?" Kagami shook his head. "Looks like you did eat a lot. It's a half-hour walk from here. Come on Aomine, I'll race you!"

Before Kuroko could refuse, Kagami bolted away.

Kuroko smiled. It was nice spending time with Kagami. He was like a warm and bright presence. If Aomine made him happier, then Kuroko would do what it took to stay on Kagami's good side. He didn't want to jeopardise their relationship, after all.

 _I wonder when we'll change back_ , he thought. _But this feeling. It's not too bad. But I shouldn't like it too much,_ he thought as he ran after him.

* * *

"Kuroko's… _gasp_ …stamina… _gasp_ …sucks," Aomine huffed as the team jogged their way to the festival. He could see the stalls and decorations at end of the street, but the walk was too much. "He… _wheeze_ …needs to cut down…on the shakes!" he moaned as they finally came to the flapping banner that designated the following area as part of the event.

"Not everyone is as fit as you are," Akashi responded, his voice sounding suspiciously out of breath.

"I too dislike running around," Midorima muttered into his shirt as he wiped the sweat off. Kise just tried to stifle his laughter at the state of the others.

"Please don't abuse Tetsu-kun's body," Momoi crossed her arms. "He takes way better-"

"Yeah, yeah," Aomine waved his hand, eyes scanning the crowds for a particular redhead. "I just need to find them, make sure he's not messing it up-"

"Well if it isn't Kuroko!" a female voice called from his side. Aomine turned around to see a short woman in a cherry blossom designed yukata, her short brown hair held back by pink pins. A man in glasses stood next to her, wearing plain clothes and raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Wait. He knew these people. The glasses guy was Kagami's captain. Hyuuga or something? And the girl…

"OH!" he nodded. "It's the flat chested coach-"

Before Momoi could shut him up, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he found himself staring into the coach's smiling face. Except her eyes were telling a completely different story.

"Oh? What was that Kuroko? Why, I'm not as _well-endowed_ as your pink friend here?" her voice was high and sweet. It gave Aomine the chills. "What, now that you're a second year, you've grown some balls? Why don't you say that again, a bit clearly, huh?"

Aomine's mouth went dry. _Shit, shit, shit_. Akashi placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and smiled. _Yes, thank you Akashi, please…_

"Don't touch me, matchhead," she snapped.

Akashi's smile wavered at the insult. "Please, Aida-san, he's not feeling well."

"Riko, calm down," Hyuuga sighed, shooting Kuroko a look. "Is everything okay, Kuroko? You look a little…out of it."

Aomine was definitely out of it. Like actually out of it. His head had started swimming. "Uh, yeah, I need to…um…find Kagami…kun." Maybe he should…sit down…

Riko's grip on his shoulder tightened, but her face looked worried. "Hey, Kuroko…wait, are you…?"

Aomine didn't hear the end of her sentence. His last thoughts before he blacked out were: _Ah, maybe now…now I can be with Kagami…_

* * *

"…hey…"

Aomine groaned. The ground was hard under his head, but there was no headache. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. Strands of red hair caught his gaze. "Ka…ga…mi?"

Something cool was slipped onto his head and suddenly his vision cleared. Someone leaned over him, pulling their arms back after placing the glasses on his head. It wasn't Kagami, to Aomine's chagrin.

"Looks like it's Midorima's turn," Akashi sighed as he straightened, helping Aomine to his feet.

"Midorima…?"Aomine looked down and saw pale hands yet again. There near his feet was a plastic goat the size of his fist. He sighed heavily, leaning down to pick it up. _Honestly, how can this guy carry such things around without being embarrassed? But if I leave it on the ground, I guess he'd make me pay for it. What a pain_. "Great," he said aloud. "Now _Midorima_ is dating Kagami." He looked up to see the coach and captain helping Kuroko to his feet. "Tetsu?"

Kuroko looked up, wincing. "Yes. It looks like Midorima-kun and you have switched now. And why do my legs hurt so much?" he added as an aside, legs wobbling.

"What's going on here?" Riko muttered, and Hyuuga shrugged.

Kise frowned. "So it still hasn't worn off yet?"

"No, it looks like it's going round-robin of sorts," Akashi responded. "We may _all_ get a turn."

"Well, I'm afraid I've put Midorima-kun in quite a tight spot," Kuroko muttered. "Ah, but…maybe he's the best one for the job."

"What do you mean?" Aomine could feel panic boil in his stomach. He couldn't fuck this up. It was his _first date_. With _Kagami_!

"No, it's okay," Kuroko placated him. "I think."

Aomine clutched his now green hair and groaned. _"You THINK?_ "

* * *

Midorima was Not Happy as he stared into worried red eyes. Kagami had his hand at the back of his head, and was gently straightening him.

"Aomine, oh my god, are you okay? You just collapsed!" Kagami sounded very worried, which Midorima thought was a little endearing, but he really couldn't care less because did Kagami just say _Aomine?_

Midorima glanced down to see himself wearing a black jacket and faded jeans, hands tanned and lacking a plastic goat. He glanced up to see a man looking down at him from a stall that they must've been looking at. The man had his brows furrowed and a rather unflattering lack of hair on his head.

"Hey, just because you collapsed, I ain't giving you a free throw!"

 _What is this idiot on about?_ Midorima thought as he got to his feet. "I'm fine," he assured Kagami, before his eyes flitted over the stall. It seemed to be one where the player had to shoot a basketball through the hoop installed a few metres behind the man. An array of toys was displayed at the side, presumably the prizes. Midorima's eyes narrowed at the hoop itself. The diameter was small, barely big enough to get a ball through. The rim was tilted inwards slightly as well, to further reduce chances of getting a shot in. It was possible, so as not to arouse suspicion, but definitely made difficult.

Rigged. Typical of carnival stalls.

How disgusting.

"How many more shots do we have?" he asked Kagami. Assuming correctly that they were in the middle of this game.

The redhead hesitated. "Well, it was five hundred yen for three shots. And you just missed two. Did you forget? You really hit your head, didn't you?"

"Kagami, honestly, I'm okay," he snapped, and Kagami flinched. _Oh wait, I'm supposed to be on a date with him. Right._ "I'll make it up to you," he added in a softer voice, something on the prize rack catching his eye.

Kagami snorted, smiling. "Well, all the shots you made missed or bounced off pretty badly, and I've never known you to miss. And even after you boasted that you would win me a prize!"

"I will not miss," he declared, grabbing the ball off the counter. Of course Kuroko in Aomine's body had missed. Kuroko was bad enough at shooting as it was, coupled with the rigged system and major height change, it was no surprise. But Midorima was different.

Accuracy was his specialty.

He looked at the stall owner straight in the eyes. "If I can make a shot from there," he pointed at the taiyaki stand about fifteen metres behind him, "will you give me any prize I choose?"

The balding man grinned slyly. "If you can make it in one shot, I'll give you any prize you want, _and_ your money back. But if you can't, you have to buy another three shots."

Kagami looked around. People had stopped to watch the exchange, since nearly none of them had managed to get a shot in, let alone from a greater distance.

"Deal," Midorima scoffed, and stalked away.

Kagami hurried after him. "Aomine, please, you're not well. I think we should go back, I'll make you soup and we can watch a movie-"

 _Maybe if it's red bean…no, do NOT get distracted_. "Don't say that, you've been looking forward to the fireworks, haven't you?" Midorima said absently. Aomine had told them earlier. It was one of the reasons they couldn't tell Kagami about this whole debacle, and Midorima owed at least that much.

Kagami looked taken aback, a light pink blush on his cheekbones. "You…remembered?"

"Uh, yes, of course." _Well, Aomine remembered. I just remembered him telling me_. Midorima turned around, aligning the shot. Aomine was…about an inch shorter than him, he'd say. So… "Reduced vertical height, greater angle, equal velocity…" He took a breath, and pushed the ball, guided it as it left his fingers gently and flew, soaring in a beautiful arc before.. _whoosh_.

Straight in.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

A strangled laugh left Kagami's mouth. "Holy shit, that was just like Midorima's! Did you mutter some spell or something?"

"What? No, that was basic trigonometry…" _Ah, Aomine lacks mathematical intelligence._ Midorima cleared his throat. "It was nothing." He went to push up his glasses before realising they weren't there. He somewhat gracefully turned the action into raking his hands through his hair, as he'd seen Aomine do many times before.

Kagami laughed openly as the two walked back to the stall. The man scowled, handing them their five hundred back and stepping aside to let Midorima choose his prize.

"I want that one."

Kagami didn't know whether to be happy or irritated as his boyfriend handed him a stuffed tiger twice the size of his head. _Oh my god, this is so embarrassing_ , he flushed. "Is this a joke?" he muttered.

"You're Leo right?" Midorima recalled Aomine making a big deal out of Kagami's birthday last year. "Orange is their lucky colour," he shrugged.

"Since when were you into horoscopes?" Kagami chuckled, staring at the toy. It was kinda cute, in a googly-eyed way.

"I guess I spend too much time with Midorima," the other gave him a small smile, and Kagami beamed brightly back.

"Yeah, but you're with me now." He turned to the food stalls. "I'm hungry again. Let's get some takoyaki!"

Midorima found himself smiling again, before he caught himself. Kagami's loudness reminded him a lot of Takao, but Kagami was definitely less cheeky. He shook his head at the thought and followed.

* * *

"Dammit, _I_ wanted to buy Kagami a toy tiger," Aomine sobbed into his arm. Midorima's arm. Whatever.

"Well, you did. Kind of," Kise said from over his shoulder as they peered at the couple walking down the street. Midorima seemed to have noticed them, and was keeping Kagami busy by urging him to eat different foods.

"I just wish I'd change back," he muttered.

"So now none of you have any excuse to insult my cooking," Riko said from over his other shoulder. They'd had to explain to her what had happened, and although suspicious at first, she had begrudgingly accepted the fact. Hyuuga had adopted the "I don't want to be involved" tactic of not questioning any further.

"I don't think that justifies your cooking," the Seirin captain mumbled.

Momoi crossed her arms. "At least my cooking tasted good!"

"Yes, but the effects…" Kuroko didn't finish his sentence. He was too busy staring at Aomine clutching his head. "Aomine-kun, again?" He looked up to see Midorima in Aomine's body doing the same, and Kagami grabbing his arm with one hand while the other held a half-eaten taiyaki.

"Oh finally," Midorima's tone of voice was unmistakable as he stared at his own hand, and the beloved plastic goat. "I'm back…"

"Looks like the time frame is shortening," Akashi raised an eyebrow. "So, are any of us Aomine?"

Kise and Kuroko shook their heads.

"Then can we assume everything is back to normal…?"

Then simultaneously glanced at the Aomine standing next to Kagami. His face registered confusion, then some shock. He looked at his hands, at Kagami's worried face, and realisation dawned on him.

The rest of the Miracles were about to take a sigh of relief, when Aomine reached forward and plucked the taiyaki from Kagami's hand before devouring it in seconds, to Kagami's mortification, and proceeded to order more.

The mismatched group exchanged looks of horror. There was no way Aomine would be that bold. There was only one likely explanation.

" _Murasakibara!_ "

* * *

It was a lot less painful this time, and quite a quick transition. _Please be normal, please be normal, please be normal…_

"Atsushi, did you get brain freeze?"

 _Atsushi? Oh fuuuuuuck_.

He blinked his eyes open, the tallness a bit discomfiting. Midorima was somewhat his height, but this guy was a couple inches more. Aomine looked down at a familiar face he _did not_ want to see. Ever.

Himuro Tatsuya smiled at him, holding a matching cone of chocolate chip ice cream. "Feel okay now?"

"Not when you're around." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, and both boys' eyes widened.

"E-excuse me?" Himuro was shocked, and Aomine felt bad that he felt some joy at seeing that. Himuro knew things about Kagami that took Aomine forever to find out, and he was over at Kagami's house far too often for Aomine's comfort. They even had matching _rings_ for god's sake. But it wasn't fair on Murasakibara for Aomine to ruin their friendship, and although Aomine could be an asshole at times, he wasn't a total dick. Probably.

He sighed and ruffled his hair in exasperation, before explaining his circumstances.

Himuro looked at him with suspicion. "You expect me to believe in body swapping magical mumbo jumbo? Atsushi, I never thought you had such an imagination."

"I'm telling you, I'm not Murasakibara, I'm Aomine," Aomine groaned. "And yeah, Satsuki's shit is magic. Black magic."

Himuro's eyes narrowed. "If you really are him, then you'd know something only he and I know about Taiga, and that I'm pretty sure Atsushi would never know."

Aomine felt slightly apprehensive. "Yeah…?"

"Where is Taiga's scar?"

Silence.

Aomine could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. He coughed into the back of his hand. "Uh…back there. Down there, you know. From the dog."

"Where?"

Aomine took a deep breath. _Just say it dammit_. _Say it. Say it or he won't believe you!_ "His…uh…butt-"

"So you HAVE seen his butt!" Himuro hissed, horrified. "I knew it! What Taiga sees in a pervert like you I would never know-"

Aomine gasped. "Wait, so you _do_ believe me?!"

Himuro rolled his eyes. "Atsushi would never insult hot chocolate the way you did. I just wanted to know how far you and Taiga had gone-"

Aomine could feel his irritation build, along with his embarrassment. "Hey, we haven't done anything yet! I just happened to see the scar when I tripped on the court and tried to get up by grabbing at his shirt. Except I ended up grabbing…" Aomine faltered.

Himuro stared. "…you pulled his pants down?"

"He was wearing boxers! I just kinds grabbed the waistline without realising it…" Aomine scowled. "I didn't pull them down the whole way! Anyway, I am _not_ talking to you about this."

"So you really haven't done anything? Not even a kiss?"

"No!" Aomine grit out, slightly upset at the fact. "This is...well, it was _supposed_ to be our first date. But then _this_ happened," he flicked his purple hair.

Himuro looked infuriatingly pleased at the fact. "Well, now I'm a bit worried too. I guess we should find the real Atsushi and Taiga quickly."

Aomine squinted. "Why are you helping me?"

Himuro scrunched his nose. "I'm not. I'm helping Atsushi and Taiga. I also want Taiga to have a good time, and confusing him with Atsushi's behaviour in your body is not ideal." He smirked. "Anyhow, they're probably wreaking havoc with the food stalls too. We should move quickly."

Aomine muttered under his breath, annoyed. _A temporary ally is better than nothing I guess_ , Aomine agreed begrudgingly. _But I still don't like him_. _Well, whatever, this will wear off soon_.

* * *

"Wow, when did you get so good at goldfish scooping?" Kagami breathed, scowling as his paper scooper ripped for the third time.

Murasakibara shrugged, nibbling on the pocky in his mouth as he swiped in the pool, collecting so many goldfish that children had begun gathering around him to watch. Murasakibara handed the captured goldfish to the children, to their delight. He didn't have time to care for goldfish, plus the kids gave him some candy as thanks. He stood up, feeling in his – Aomine's – pockets for more change.

He'd realised what had happened when he'd seen Kagami, and realised he looked like Aomine. He wasn't as dumb as people though he was, plus Akashi had told him to be careful and mindful of the fact. Murasakibara listened to Akashi. He was just upset that his time with Himuro had been cut short, but Kagami was like Himuro's brother, so he guessed it wasn't too bad. He'd change back in some time anyway.

 _Mine-chin is poor. Or I used all of his money up on food and goldfish_ , he thought as the pockets turned out empty.

Kagami was watching him, amused. He took out a few coins from his pocket with a toothy smile. "I've still got some cash left, how about we try another game? This time it's gonna be something _I'm_ good at!"

That turned out to be the shooting alley.

In Kagami's defence, he was really good. He managed to ping four dancing ducks in his five shots, and he knew the games were rigged to be hard to shoot. He'd learnt in America to aim for the ones on the edges, since people normally went for the centre ones and they were more reinforced.

But his date never ceased to amaze him.

 _Ping. Ping. Ping ping. Ping._

The woman at the counter was laughing, albeit a bit strained, her face shocked at the high – and fast – success. "Okay big guy," she snorted. "What do you want? Any choice from the top row."

Murasakibara felt content with the outcome. Goldfish scooping and shooting alleys were his specialty from a young age. His eyes lingered on the supersized bag of Nerunerune candy but…

 _It_ is _Kaga-chin's money. I guess I should get him something_ , he thought at he pointed to another object.

Kagami glowered as Murasakibara put the tiger-eared headband on his head. "This really is a joke to you, isn't it?" he grumbled. The tiger plush was still there, under his arm. Kagami had also won a prize for getting four out of five, and picked a matching set of panther ears. Technically, they were on the top shelf, but the stall keeper had given them to him with a wink and nudge.

Kagami blushed slightly at the thought that now they looked even more like a couple. "They have this sushi stall I want to check out," he muttered, trying to change his thoughts. Aomine had been relatively quiet during the games. Maybe it was because of his hunger.

Shrugging it off, he dragged his – dare he say it – _boyfriend_ to the stall in hopes that it would make him feel better.

* * *

Akashi smiled at the man seated in front of him.

Kagami had his hands together, joined at the fingertips, as he stared pointedly at the other's plate.

Not one piece of sushi had been touched.

"You're not hungry, Aomine?" Kagami asked, brow furrowed.

 _Oh no, Kagami, I am very hungry. Aomine's body seems insatiable. It's just that_ … Akashi kept smiling, eyes darting to the sushi platter on the table in between them. _I dislike seaweed._ Dislike was a severe understatement, but Akashi felt it was rude to insult food, even food that tasted like wet cardboard.

"No, I feel guilty that I asked you out, but in the end you are the one buying me food," he said instead.

"Yeah well, take it thanks for the…tiger…t-things," Kagami stammered, not meeting his eyes.

Akashi assumed the tiger ears and plush were the doing of his ex-teammates, and the panther ears on him were Kagami. He had been quite surprised to find himself in front of Kagami in the first place. He was expecting some sort of headache, or dizziness, but the transition this time had been nearly completely natural. He'd only had slight double vision before it focused to the scene he was looking at right now.

"So are you going to eat it?"

Akashi blinked. "Well, I'm…I'm so used to your delicious cooking, that I feel like this stall food pales in comparison," he explained. Aomine wouldn't ever shut up about Kagami's cooking skills, so he assumed it was a good enough answer.

Kagami stared at him silently before a snort left his lips. "Yeah right. Who was the one stuffing his face with snacks less than an hour ago?"

"You," Akashi said and Kagami couldn't help but laugh. It was a loud laugh, much like Aomine, but it was genuine and it made Akashi smile.

"Yeah, okay, you got me there," Kagami shrugged before pinching a piece between his chopsticks and tossing it into his mouth. Akashi's eyes followed his movements. He didn't like seaweed but he was _starving_. It would look bad to ask Kagami to buy him something else though… Akashi blinked at the small roll of sushi that appeared to be held in front of him. Kagami was pretending to appear normal, but his ears were tinted red.

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're obviously hungry, the way you're looking at the food! I don't want you to feel like you shouldn't eat just because _I_ paid for it," Kagami huffed. "So, I'm offering it to you!"

Akashi looked at the food, then before he could stop himself, instinctively leaned forward and ate it straight off Kagami's chopsticks.

 _Hmm. It's…not actually that bad…_

Kagami grinned. "See? It's good right?"

 _Maybe because my tastebuds are different? Or…_ "Maybe because you fed it to me."

Akashi suppressed a smirk as Kagami glared at him, his ears even redder. There was a rustle nearby, and some muffled shouting that Akashi chose to ignore, instead grabbing Kagami's hand and eating the sushi that Kagami was about to eat himself.

 _Aomine acts confident, but frankly, he's weak when it comes to this man. I think I'll help speed up their relationship a bit,_ he thought with a ghost of a smile. _Now, I wonder what sashimi tastes like fed by Kagami_ …

* * *

"Aominecchi, you will _not_ use Akashicchi's ankle break on the waiters!" Kise complained as he, Hyuuga and Kuroko tried to keep Aomine back. The sushi stall Akashi and Kagami were currently at was surrounded partly by a hedge, and the group was on the other side, stealthily peering through the leaves. At least until Kagami had fed Akashi. Aomine had gone ballistic, and they were doing their best to keep him quiet.

"How immature, Aomine," Himuro tutted and Riko nodded in agreement, grinning at their antics.

Back when Aomine was in Murasakibara's body, he and Himuro had managed to find the rest of the group as they all marvelled at the purple giant's ability to shoot at ducks. Aomine had cooed at the sight of Kagami with tiger ears, wanting nothing more than to run up to him and kiss him, but of course he couldn't. So he had steamed away silently, but before he knew it, his vision had dropped by a few feet. Now he wrestled against those he had once called friends, fully intending on tripping every person in sight, driven mad by the rage that Kagami had handfed _Akashi_ of all people without even knowing it!

"Akashi is so smooth," the older boy added. "Those are some great lines. Kagami is going to be disappointed in the lack of romantic performance when you change back."

Aomine was _livid_. He would have broken free too if it weren't for the fact that he was now looking down at Akashi's body, his hands grabbing Akashi's arm and his brain very confused.

Akashi turned his red eyes on him. They were a different shade of red, Aomine thought belatedly. Kagami's were brighter, deeper, and full of fire, like all his passion and energy was reflected in them. Akashi's were a cool red, calculating yet calm. Shuttered, so Aomine could see traces of Kise's reflection in them, but nothing to give away Akashi's own thoughts.

Aomine let him go, bringing some of his own hair into view and flinching when he saw it was blonde. _Great. Kise._ He looked past the hedge to see his body stand up abruptly, pointing somewhere in the distance and urging Kagami to go somewhere. _What the fuck is Kise doing?_

"That was near flawless," Akashi observed, straightening his clothes and not mentioning the fact that he had been held down by three other people. He had guessed the reason. "I didn't feel any sort of pain from that transition. It was like blinking."

Riko narrowed her eyes. "So who's Aomine now?"

Midorima pointed at Kise's body. "Kise is the only one left. The time spans have definitely been shortening, and the switches are getting smoother. I am sure we just have to wait for ten or so minutes now."

"I think Kise-kun is taking Kagami-kun away from the festival," Kuroko muttered. "I don't see them anymore."

Himuro glanced at his watch. "Yes, and it's nearly time for the fireworks. They might be hard to find in the crowd."

Aomine's golden widened. "Wait. I think I know where they are," he his lip. _I can't miss the fireworks. I have to be with Kagami for the fireworks_. _I will find them, and I_ will _change back!_

* * *

Kise was panicking slightly as he grabbed Kagami's wrist and dragged him away. There was no guarantee Aomine wouldn't rush out of there like a madman and make the situation even worse, and the fireworks were about to start soon, so Kise thought it was a perfect opportunity to take Kagami to the shrine atop the hill where they could get a clearer view of the show.

And hopefully by then, Aomine would be back in his body, and it would be the perfect end to a slightly fucked-up date but everyone would be happy and Kagami would be none the wiser.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kagami asked, quickening his pace to match Kise's instead of pulling his hand away.

Kise was a bit calm now, and turned around to smile apologetically at Kagami. "Sorry for the rush Kagamicch- uh, Kagami. There's this nice place behind the shrine that a friend showed me, and you can get a really clear view of the fireworks from there."

Kagami was silent for a beat. "You…you really thought that far?"

"Well of course!" Kise said it like Kagami had asked him if the sky was blue. Aomine had agonized over his first date so much, there was no way he wouldn't have remembered this pocket of land far away from everyone else, just to make sure Kagami had a clear view of the fireworks he had missed out on for so many years. Kagami placed a hand on his face, and Kise tried to peer under it. "What? What's wrong?"

Kagami mumbled something.

"Huh? Sorry?"

"I said that you're so embarrassing!" he moaned, but his eyes were sparkling between his fingers, and his cheeks were red.

Kise laughed, running up the last few steps up the shrine and waving at Kagami to follow him. The shrine itself was fairly busy, but the two boys wove their way past the masses and walked through a few thick shrubs to see a small empty clearing in front of them, overlooking the festival from a cliff edge. There was a stiff iron fence built along the edge just in case people wandered this way. Kagami and Kise walked up to it.

"The fireworks will start soon," Kagami glanced at his watch. "Thanks, by the way. I-I had a lot of fun, and you did a lot for me," he smiled. "But I still think you should rest after this. That dizzy spell of yours really scared me!"

Kise chuckled. "Don't worry, that won't happen again. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Kagami snorted, but his smile was soft and his eyes were warm. This was the first time Kise saw this side of the ace. Kagami was always so loud and energetic and quick to anger, but right now, he was like a kitten who had just had some hot milk. Happy, relaxed, slightly sleepy. Kise really wanted to pet him. _No, bad idea. Don't do that!_

Kagami's eyes were lingering on Kise's – no, Aomine's – lips. He would dart his gaze away, but they would go back to Aomine's face soon after. Kagami shifted a little closer, then did the eye thing again.

 _Oh yeah, this is like…the perfect time for a kiss_ , Kise thought. Then: _oh god dammit._

He didn't want to ruin their relationship, or make it awkward…but kissing Kagami? He couldn't do that! That would be like betraying Aomine, and he didn't think of Kagami in that way. But those tiger ears really made the guy look _super_ cute, and he could swear Kagami was _pouting_. In fact, if he didn't initiate it, he had no guarantee Kagami wouldn't, and if Kagami _did_ , then he couldn't push him away, right…?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kagami laughed softly. "I can practically hear the gears moving in your head! Rusty gears."

"Hey…" Kise protested, but… _Kagamicchi, you're really close. And you're eyes are closing! Wow, your lips are so pink. Wait, no. Stop! You're really close! CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED. WHAT DO I DO?_

Kise did the only thing he could.

He leaned forward to meet Kagami's lips and-

 _CRASH._

Kagami jumped back, his lips barely touching the other's, and turned around to stare at the mass of bodies that had just tumbled into the clearing.

"What the _actual_ fuck?" he yelled.

And then the fireworks started.

* * *

In Aomine's defence, Kise had no right to kiss Kagami.

Of course, the logical side of his brain had been telling him that yes, of course he had to, that had been the only option. The other one was pushing Kagami away, and that wouldn't have gone very well, would it?

Yeah, well, the _Aomine_ side of Aomine's brain told the other one to shut the fuck up because nobody, not even someone else in his body, could kiss Kagami. _The only one who can kiss him is me!_

Such were his thoughts as his ex-teammates plus the other tagalongs in their group tried to hold him back yet again, and such were his thoughts when he pulled a little too hard and threw them all off balance, only to land in a sprawling heap right in front of the romantic couple.

"What the _actual_ fuck?" was Kagami's eloquent response. Aomine didn't blame him for the word choice.

It was also then that the fireworks decided to begin.

Himuro, one of the few who had not been trying to hold Aomine back, walked into the clearing with a smile. "Taiga! How nice to see you!"

Kagami was staring at them all in a mix of confusion and shock. "Were you…following us?"

The Miracles exchanged glances.

Kuroko sighed. "I guess the game is up. The truth is, this whole day-"

"This whole day has been a blast." Aomine's voice was loud, and his arm slung across Kagami's shoulders. Everyone stared at him. "And I couldn't have done it without those guys."

Kise moaned on the ground, tackled by nearly a whole team of basketball players. "I…I'm back," he whispered weakly.

Aomine took a deep breath, loving the feel of Kagami's shoulders, the smell of Kagami's soap. _Finally_. It was a weird feeling being back. He kind of… _remembered_ everything. The taste of Maji milkshakes, the feeling of the cool water as he scooped goldfish, the feel of Kagami's chopsticks in his mouth – almost as if his body had a memory of his own. Almost as though _he_ had been on the date with Kagami the whole time. He grinned. "Kagami, before you get mad, I want to tell you that today wouldn't have been possible without them."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," Aomine flexed his fingers, loving the way they were _his_ again. He pointed at Kuroko. "Well, for our date, Tetsu taught me to try out new things. Like experience the tastiness of vanilla milkshakes."

Kuroko smiled.

"Midorima taught me to improve my long-distance aim, so as to score at festival basketball games. And he also taught me that sometimes, avoiding fate's plans just makes them happen faster," he added with a wince, remembering his 'bad luck'.

Midorima rolled his eyes, the plastic goat still clutched in his hand.

"Murasakibara helped me with goldfish scooping, and how to aim at ducks."

Murasakibara shrugged, munching on his candy. At least he didn't object.

"Akashi and Kise pushed me to be more assertive," Aomine drawled, glaring at the two when Kagami wasn't looking.

They pretended like they didn't see it, but Kise looked a little abashed and Aomine could swear that Akashi winked at him.

"Last of all, Satsuki taught me never to trust _anything_ she makes, especially if it tastes good."

Momoi crossed her arms, pouting in a failing effort to hold back a smile.

Kagami let out a sigh, but he was grinning too. "I see. So they were following us to make sure their efforts didn't go to waste?"

"Something like that," Kuroko muttered under his breath. _He didn't figure it out? No surprise really._

"All's well that ends well," Akashi whispered to him. "Although I think it ended much better than it could have."

Kuroko nodded. "The fireworks have started Kagami-kun," he said, louder. "You don't want to miss them, do you?"

"Oh yeah!" Kagami turned around and leaned on the railing as the others ran up to it and stood around, gazing up at the sparkling display. Aomine moved his arm down to Kagami's waist and pulled him closer. Kagami turned his head around, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Aomine's breath caught in his throat. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

And it was perfect.

"Kagami," Aomine murmured. "I'm really happy. To be able to watch the fireworks with you."

Kagami's eyes widened, before crinkling up in a smile. "You know, you've been a bit out of it this whole day, but I think you're good now."

Aomine raised an eyebrow, confused.

Kagami looked into his gaze, the colourful lights reflecting off his eyes and hair to make him look like he was glowing with happiness. "The Aomine right now is the Aomine I know. Never change."

Before Aomine could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed him. Kagami's lips were soft, slightly chapped, and Aomine pulled him closer as Kagami's hand cupped his face.

A cough. "We're still here you know," Midorima muttered before Kuroko jabbed him in the stomach.

"Please read the mood, Midorima-kun."

Kagami blushed slightly, and looked back up at the fireworks. Aomine's arm was still around him and he didn't pull away. There was _one_ thing about the day that _had_ bothered him though, so he glanced at Aomine through the corner of his eyes and spoke out. "By the way, I'm not a fucking girl you know! For you to win me prizes, and let me feed you, and…and walk me to this quiet place for…for romantic fireworks and shit… Even with the pack of Skittles following us," he groaned, burying his face in his hands at the thought that they had seen everything. Little did he know how involved they had _really_ been in the whole shindig.

Aomine couldn't stop the grin the broke out on his face, He grabbed Kagami's wrists and pulled them away from his face. "You don't have to be a girl for me to do that, you know."

"Ahomine," Kagami muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"Bakagami," Aomine rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Aomine muttered, but his heart was fluttering in his chest.

The fireworks painted beautiful shapes made from the colours of the rainbow, and their light flickered on the awed crowds beneath them.

"I like you."

Aomine only realised he had said the words when Kagami turned towards him, the lights of the fireworks glittering in his eyes.

"Uh…I…" he stuttered. But he felt like he had to say it. The day had been strange, bizarre, fucked-up and confusing, but the fact remained that he cared for the redhead in front of him, and he'd do anything, _anything_ , to keep him happy.

Before he could say it again, Kagami laughed.

"You kiss me, _then_ you tell me you like me? I think you got the order wrong."

"Shut up!" Aomine whined as Kagami continued to snort in laughter.

He wiped his eyes and smiled. "I like you too." He leaned his head against Aomine, and the other members of their group exchanged small smiles and winks behind them.

The fireworks continued to bathe them all in light.

Them, and their hands, fingers intertwined.

* * *

 **THE SAP. IT BURNS.**

 **Sorry, I just had to write a sappy one-shot to make up for the angst in the multi-chaptered fic! I hope you liked it, magnificentcrownnerd, even though it isn't exactly what you asked for! :D**

 **Let me know if there are any typos, mistakes etc.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
